


The Feathered Serpent of Mictlan

by Dreamwind



Series: The Feathered Serpent of Mictlan [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aztec Empire, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Mayan Empire, Alternate Universe - Napoleonic Wars, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Animagus, Animal Transformation, Aztec Religon, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry unexpectedly finds himself reborn centuries past as a dragon worshipped as a God. Long ages pass and around him the world changes and new friendships are forged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers. The Temeraire series and characters are owned by Naomi Novik and Del Ray Books. This is a work of fiction not authorized, or in conjunction with, the official books and movies. I make no money from this work of fiction.
> 
>  **”Parseltounge”**  
>  //”English”//

  
**Part 1**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 

 

**2009 AD; Undisclosed Location Mexico, Temple of Quetzalcoatl**

After years of living in damp old Briton and spending seven years of schooling in Scotland, Harry found he was not a great fan of high humidity and heat combined. It left him soaked in sweat and flushed an unbecoming shade of red. The sweat dripping down his spine made his cloths stick to his flesh in a decidedly itchy manner. It was getting to be incredibly frustrating that even with cooling charms on his cloths, he still felt like he was trapped in a sauna.

Besides the heat and humidity Harry loved his job. He loved being out here in the jungle or in the deserts of Egypt with Bill and the other Curse Breakers, going through unexplored tombs and temple ruins. He loved the complexity of the curses, wards and spellwork they found. He loved seeing the depth and passion put into the buildings and the art within. It was like stepping into a new world. The closest he had ever been to the feeling before was when Hagrid brought him to Daigon Alley when he was eleven.

Still, despite the heat and the bugs, Merlin but he couldn't forget the bugs, he was having a hell of a good time. The temple they were currently working on de-cursing was almost completely intact. Like the great city of Machu Pichu, it had remained untouched since it had been abandoned. There were in fact signs that the priests and the worshippers had simply dropped what they carried and walked off into the forest, never to be seen again. They hadn't yet figured out why that happened and until they did the muggle repelling wards would remain intact.

"Hey, Harry," called out Bill. "I've got some more parseltongue carvings on the east wall over here!"

Standing up, Harry brushed the dirt of his trousers and made his way around the side of the temple. It would take a bit of walking to get to the east side of the large step pyramid where Bill had set to work, but Harry was used to it. It was the reason he was even here. As the only person on the Gringotts staff who was a parselmouth, his work here was vital. They had already found seven different wards all built around the tongue of the serpent. Without Harry the curse breakers working the sight would have likely ended up in the local magical hospital with severe magical trauma. Even with him here there had been a couple of cases where one of the non-cruse breaker employees had stumbled upon a strange cruse. Two people had already been turned in Quetzal birds and another had been transfigured into rather lovely snake. The birds-people had ended up flying off shortly after being cursed and their was a pair of goblins chasing after them still, the current bets placed it taking another three to eight days before Grindlehook and Steelclaw caught them. The snake fortunately was held in a nice aquarium in Harry’s tent where he could make sure it remained healthy until they could get the curse broken.

When he came around the corner to where Bill was squatting next to the wall of the pyramid, Harry noticed that Bill was already trying to copy down the engraved curse, or what was likely to be another curse. Without reading it Harry couldn’t be sure what it was. He had already found two small sets of engravings on some of the smaller buildings, also in parseltounge. But those had been more like a story, a translation of what was already written in the normal Aztec language on the walls. Tales of Gods and great warriors, tales of sacrifice. Some of the tales were gruesome in there detail of the sacrifices made to the Gods and made Harry a little nauseous. In some ways Harry preferred working the Egyptian jobs, they were somewhat more civilized even if their curses were just as dangerous. Learning about how some of the priests for the Aztec Death Gods actually cannibalized people still gave Harry nightmares and reminded him a little too much of the War. Fenrir Grayback, Harry thought, would have done well with the Aztecs.

“This it,” Harry asked as he went to his knees next to Bill.

The oldest Weasley son looked away from his sketchbook to smile at Harry, the scars on his face tugging at the corners of his mouth, making the smile a little lopsided. Even with the scars Bill was still one of the best looking men Harry had ever met, like all the Weasleys his smile was brilliant at warming that cold spot in Harry’s chest. “This is it. It looks like it’s longer than the others we’ve found and there are images of Quetzalcoatl and Mictlantecuhtli interspaced within the parseltongue script.”

“Really,” Harry leaned closer to the temple, his fingers reaching out to gently trace the parseltongue carved into the old temple walls. “It’s a story.”

“No curse? Great.” Bill made a quick note in the journal next to the sketch he had been making. “What does it say?”

 **“Quetzalcoatl, the Lord of the star of the dawn, went into Mictlan, the realm of the dead and from the bones of the old races he created the first dragons in his image. Pleased with their appearance he walked further into Mictlan to speak with Mictlantecuhtli, Lord Death. Together they wove the fabric of magic together to give life to the dragons.”** Harry paused to read further, his magic thrumming under his skin, out from his chest to the tips of his fingers, which traced over the words. **“Quetzalcoatl reached down and pulled a blade of gold and obsidian from his belt, slicing open a small wound on his penis. The blood of the God rose up and poured forth from the wound, bathing the bones and imbuing them with life even as Mictlantecuhtli used his own magic to reach out into the Underworld and beyond. His power reached out to call forth the souls of dead heroes and priests who might lay claim to the newborn bodies. At their feet the bones stirred and around them a shell was woven. Mictlantecuhtli then spoke, his voice cold as death and hot as fresh spilt blood and told Quetzalcoatl that the dragons could not be born in Mictlan and must to brought into the world of the living, into the life of the sun. ”**

Harry turned and looked over at Bill who had placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder as he leaned forward to gaze at the writing which was beginning to go beneath Harry’s fingers. “Do you think you could try repeating that in something other than parseltongue, Harry?”

“Did I –“ Harry stopped as the glow from the words beneath his fingers grew brighter. Crying out at the sudden bright light, Harry turned his face away and tried the cover his eyes, but his hand wouldn’t budge from the temple wall. Before the bright white light engulfed his vision Harry noted Bill jerking backwards, crying out in pain as well. Harry’s own cry of pain turned to curses as he realized he had somehow triggered a magic spell. A spell that could potentially kill them both. But before he could figure out what kind of spell had been triggered the world around him dissolved into darkness.

 

* * *

**1299 AD; Cholua, Mexico, Temple of Quetzalcoatl**

Acatl-tzin, head priest of Mictlantecuhtli, stood alongside Ixayacatl-tzin, the head priest of Quetzalcoatl. Today was an auspicious day. The Gods had spoken and a new dragon-child would be born. Acatl-tzin had gone into the depths of the earth beneath Mictlantecuhtli’s temple to inscribe the magic ruins in blood on the egg shell before wrapping it in the ceremonial cloth to hide it from the light as it was brought out of the temple and handed over to Ixayacatl-tzin at the entry way. The act was meant to repeat Mictlantecuhtli and Quetzalcoatl creating the egg and passing the soul into it before Quetzalcoatl brought the egg out of the Underworld and into his light where he could breath life into the sleeping child. Ixayacatl-tzin had taken the egg from Acatl-tzin with an obvious reverence. In his hands the egg had been brought up to the top of Quetzalcoatl’s pyramid to be bathed in the light of the sun. For five generations the egg, one of the last of Quetzalcoatl and Mictlantecuhtli’s precious children, had been stored deep in the heart of Mictlantechutli’s temple, waiting as a dead thing for Quetzalcoatl’s blood to stir in it’s veins as Mictlantecuhtli called forth it’s soul. Acatl-tzin was excited to see the birth of one of his Gods children. Each birth heralded a time of change in the world. Some were ill turns and some spoke of great fortune. While Acatl-tzin might die before the change occurred, he was none-the-less here to see it’s beginning.

Behind where he stood with Ixayacatl-tzin, the steps of the pyramid went down into a courtyard filled with people waiting for the birth. At the front stood the royal family, their eyes sharp as a hawks on the line of the sun as it began to rise. Like Acatl-tzin they were waiting for the first light to touch the blood ruins painted on the shell in Acatl-tzin’s own blood. For they knew, as Acatl-tzin did, that the egg could only hatch at dawn’s first light. The spell to awaken the soul inside could only work if the dawns first light touch the runes. And so they waited, eyes locked on the ever rising light of the sun.

As the sun rose up from the edge of the world, higher and higher into the sky, its light rising to frame the pyramid, the runes began to glow. As the runes began to glow brighter and brighter the egg began to shake. The dragon inside was breathing. Acatl-tzin could feel its power growing stronger as the runes glowed brighter. Life was filling the egg but Acatl-tzin could feel the touch of Mictlantecuhtli coming from the egg. He was certain the touch of his God’s power should have been washed away by the sun, but if anything as the sun rose to its zinith, the power of Quetzalcoatl leveled out, while the power of Lord Death grew stronger. Ixayacatl-tzin’s face looked sour as he felt the power of life and death balancing out inside the being that was supposed to belong to his temple. Like the temple of Mictlantecuhtli, the temple of Quetzalcoatl was not the most powerful in the Mexica empire. This ceremony which happened perhaps once every one hundred years was a last sign to the other temples that these two Gods could not be discounted, that they still held great power in the Fifth World.

A hauntingly beautiful song echoed from inside the egg, filling the area with the wonder of creation. As the song reached upwards, filling his heart with a burst of life and joy the shell of the egg began to crack. As they crowd watched a small chunk of the egg fell away and the rounded tip of the dragons nose poked out taking it’s first breath. Like all the other watchers Acatl-tzin had been expecting to see the jade green that was described in all the records of previous Quetzal Dragons. Instead the nose he could see was the dark obsidian black of his ritual blades. It was most unprecedented, but then so was the way life and death filled the air around the egg.

For nearly an hour they waited for the dragon to begin moving again and when it did they were not disappointed. A long slash cut through from the inside like the finest blade had been used. The shell pressed outward by the slash as if the baby dragon inside was pressing it’s feet against the shell and a moment later the shell cracked in half from the first crack all the way to the slash mark. The figure that spilled out of the egg was a long coil of obsidian scales. As the body began to move a leather wing covered in fine red and gold feathers on the backside stretched up flashing the brilliant green underside. The wing dripped with the thick yolk of the egg and a long neck dripping in the same thick goo rose up from the coiled body. The head of the dragon was vaguely snake-like with a crest of the same red and gold feathers at the back of the skull. The eyes of the dragon were large and a piercing gold that reminded Acatl-tzin of a great bird of prey watching a mouse. The hatchling watched them for a moment before it’s jaws stretched open wide in a yawn. Like the face suggested the teeth inside the jaws were very much those of a venomous snake. The jaws closed with a sudden snap and Acatl-tzin realized the great golden eyes were watching him.

“We great you great child of Quetzalcoatl.” The dragon and Acatl-tzin turned to looked at Ixayacatl-tzin who was standing before the dragon, bowing to it. The dragon blinked and looked over Ixayacatl-tzin before dismissing him and looking around the rest of the pyramid and the people gathered below.

As it stood to look further over the side of the pyramid the size of the young god became even more impressive. It black scales gleamed in the light of the sun like a thousand obsidian shards and finally Acatl-tzin was able to see that, like the underside of its wings, its belly was a brilliant emerald green. Its body was long and serpentine with long graceful legs. As it moved Acatl-tzin was aware of a slight tapping nose, sharp in the sudden silence and Acatl-tzin realized that on its back feet it had a large curved claw that was moving up and down like a man tapping his finger against his table.

“Where am I,” the young dragons voice was soft and filled with confusion. A gentle voice like the first brush of the spring sun but with the heavy weight of Mictlan hiding in its shadows.

“This is the temple pyramid of Quetzalcoatl in Cholua,” replied Acatl-tzin.

The dragon blinked and before they could stop him he climbed down the pyramid, mumbling to himself in a language Acatl-tzin did not recognize. //”Merlin’s balls! It’s the same bloody temple….Fuck my life.”//

“Great One,” called Ixayacatl-tzin.

The dragon ignored him and continued to circle around the pyramid, gracefully moving around the startled and awed onlookers, before climbing back up and turning to face Acatl-tzin. “What is your name?”

Pined by the haunting gaze, Acatl-tzin bowed before replying. “I am Acatl-tzin, High priest of Mictlancuhtli.”

“Well, that would explain why you taste of the dead.”

Acatl-tzin looked up startled only to find the dragon gazing at him in amusement. “My Lord-“

“Ugh,” groaned the dragon, “I don’t suppose you could not call me that? I don’t particularly care for ‘Lords.’ They tend to be bloody annoying little fuckwits.”

Acatl-tzin blinked, startled and unsure how to handle this most unusual Godling. “As you wish. Are you…hungry? The histories say that a young Godling is hungry upon being birthed into the Fifth World.”

The black head tilted thoughtfully, golden eyes gazing off into the distance. “I think so…yeah. You wouldn’t happen to have any fish and chips, would you?”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 

 

**1299 AD; Cholua, Mexico, Temple of Quetzalcoatl**

Harry lay sprawled over a bed of feather filled pillows and blankets on top of the smooth stones of the temple floor. He was currently staring at his hands, almost hypnotized by the strangeness of having black-scaled hands with green pads. Those pads were soft and slightly squishy like a cats, he thought. He could probably walk as silent as one to. Fortunately he still appeared to have an opposable thumb even if his fingernails had all become two-inch long talons. It would be damn hard to do anything without an opposable thumb. He would’ve been left reliant on the Aztecs to do things for him and he wasn’t too fond of that idea. By modern standards, well 21st century standards, they were savages. They practiced human sacrifice like it was a normal everyday thing, which for them he supposed it was. Also some of the books he had read even stated that some priests were known to eat people as part of certain rituals! And besides that making Harry want to vomit it also tugged all the wrong cords of Harry’s upbringing.

Harry couldn’t help the way he ended up actually gagging at the thought of eating another human being, even if he wasn’t truly human anymore. It was just too horrifying for him to contemplate. So instead of looking at the men in the room with him and seeing something so horrifying, he focused instead on this new body and the personalities of the two Priests. So far he found Acatl-tzin to be a far more pleasing person than Ixayacatl-tzin. Ixayacatl-tzin reminded him a bit too much of his Uncle and Dudley to let Harry be comfortable around him, whereas Acatl-tzin seemed very down-to-earth. Of course it didn’t hurt that Harry’s magic seemed to be responding to Acatl-tzin as well.

“Young one,” Acatl-tzin had a gentle voice as he approached Harry. “May we seek answers from you?”

Harry turned to glance at the two head priests standing only a few feet away. “What did you want?”

Acatl-tzin glanced quickly at his counterpart who glared at the dragon with obvious disdain. Ixayacatl-tzin was acting like a spoiled child, as far as Aacatl-tzin was concerned. He was disappointed that the Gods seemed to have birthed this young God to be a true child of Lord Death. Which was unlike previous Dragon Gods who had always had a strong presence of Quetzalcoatl’s power. “It is merely that we wish to know why your power more closely matches Lord Death’s than Quetzalcoatl’s own?”

“Ah,” Harry sighed and let his forked tongue flick out over his lips. “Before I was a dragon…Before…I was once known as The Boy Who Lived and later I earned the title The Master of Death.”

Acatl-tzin was startled. He was unsure what he had been expecting to hear but the young Lord stating that he had been a Death God of his own was startling. “I do not understand.”

“It is a long story, Acatl-tzin,” said Harry, his voice filled with sorrow and a deep longing. “It started before I was born, before my parents were even born. It began with a child growing up amidst war. A child who decided that the complete genocide of his Father’s people would be the only thing to please him. But it also started before even the child, the Dark Lord Voldemort, was born. Back a thousand years to the founder of his line. It began with Salazar Syltherin, head of the house of Snakes…”

The two priests found themselves unwillingly entranced by the story their young God was weaving. A tale of anger, war, love, vengeance and hope. The tale of the rise and fall of a man who wished to be a God and the rise of a hero born to be the God to defeat him. It was a story unlike anything either had heard before, one they knew they would remember until their dying days. One that made them clearly understand why this soul had been chosen to be reborn for the Aztec people. And though neither asked, they couldn’t help but wonder if some of the other great warriors from the story might be reborn as well. Perhaps the Grim Lord, or perhaps the Twin Tricksters, the Red King and his wife the Wise Woman or mayhap even the Dark Warrior or the Old Man of the Heavens? They would have to watch the other eggs and write down the young God’s tale so that those who came after could also watch for one of those souls mentioned in the story.

“My Lord,” Acatl-tzin looked upon the young God with a feeling of awe that eclipsed even what he had felt upon watching the God be birthed. “Do you wish to still be known as Ha’ari Pawter,” Acatl-tzin couldn’t help but stumble over the unusual names.

Harry looked again at his new hands and then down the long length of his body. He didn’t look at all like the lean young man he had been, although he could feel that body waiting in the back of his mind, almost as if he could reach out and touch it. Breath moved through its lungs. He could see through its eyes. But he wasn’t in that body, he was in this larger body. Harry let out a sad hissing laugh, “It would be silly to continue using that name at this time.”

“Then perhaps you would allow me to give you a new name,” said Acatl-tzin as he moved to Harry’s side. Acatl-tzin paused and looked up into Harry’s golden eyes.

“Sure, Acatl-tzin. Give me a new name.” Harry smiled fondly down at the other man.

Licking suddenly dry lips Acatl-tzin looked at the young God, taking in the dark shimmering scales. “Itzcóatl. The Obsidian Serpent, son of Mictlantecuhtli.”

Harry smiled, long white fangs gleaming from the blood red of his mouth. “Wicked.”

*~*~*~*

**1326 AD; Tenochtitlán, Mexico, Temple of Mictlantecuhtli**

Tenochtitlán had been settled for a year now. Harry, now known as Itzcóatl, had followed the Aztecs from Cholua to the new city. While it wasn’t as large or as impressive as modern London had been, in it’s own way it was even more impressive. He had stood beside Acatl-tzin as the new pyramid temple for Mictlantecuhtli had been built. It was that pyramid that he primarily called home now, although that would one day change. Ixayacatl-tzin had long since given up on Itzcóatl staying as the guardian of his own temple. Being the Master of Death prior to being reborn as a dragon had left Harry more comfortable with the quiet strength of Acatl-tzin and the other priests of Lord Death than he did with the pompous Ixayacatl-tzin.

As a dragon Itzcóatl was a predator, he killed other creatures for food (That had taken a while to accept. After all it was one thing to pick up a steak at the market and another to tear out the flank of a living animal with your teeth), he fought and even killed humans, both muggles and wizards alike, who threatened the safety of the Temple and the people that sought his protection. He had learned quickly that in this body he was venomous. It hadn’t even taken long to figure out that it wasn’t normal venom that he produced but the venom of a basilisk. The same venom that had still been in his blood prior to being reborn among the Aztecs. Of course as fate was often fickle and seemed to enjoy throwing contrary things into his path he had also quickly learned that his tears were the tears of the Phoenix, the same tears that had saved him from the venom of the basilisk. So he was again a representative of life and death and after it was known that his tears could heal people had started to journey to the Temple of Mictlantecuhtli from all across the Triple Alliance. At first he had tried to heal them all but there were just too many of them and after a while Itzcóatl had had to start saying ‘no’ and sending them to other Temples and the healers there. He did not want to foster bad blood between the Temples more than his mere presence already did.

Still the people became enamored of him and before long he found them making plans to build him his own Temple. A Temple that was both a place of death and life. Itzcóatl had tried to convince Acatl-tzin that such a temple was not needed, but the Priest had simply smiled, patted him on the shoulder and wandered away, humming the Teddy Bears Picnic song under his breath. And Itzcóatl truly despised himself for teaching some of the songs he knew from his own time to the children who came to the temple to see him, especially if his friend would use them to tease him. Still, Itzcóatl could not complain about his life among the Aztecs. It wasn’t what he had wanted out of his life when he had been little Harry living in the cupboard under the stairs, but it wasn’t a bad life. He had made friends among the people here and had even to some degree curbed their enthusiasm for human sacrifice, although he was saddened that he hadn’t stopped it altogether. Priests from other Temples would often come to visit him asking for tears that they could store for offerings and for healings, and Itzcóatl was loathed to say ‘no.’

The tears were soon to be considered more priceless than gold, which was often considered the skin of Quetzalcoatl, as they could heal a person from the brink of death. But Itzcóatl and Acatl-tzin had requested that anyone who was that ill be brought before Itzcóatl so that the Gods could approve of the healing as Lord Death did not like to be cheated. Scribe Priests had come as well to learn from him the tale of his creation and of the war with the Dark Serpent. Itzcóatl had smiled fiercely when he told them about Voldemort and how the evil man’s chosen name meant ‘Flight from Death.’ The Priests had been confused until Itzcóatl had explained that Voldemort had been so afraid of Death that he had done the unthinkable and actually split his soul into pieces in an attempt to become a God. Itzcóatl had very carefully left out the details on how the Horcrux were created and had explained that the process had not made Voldemort a God but a creature that was neither human nor demon. All the Head Priests from the different temples had come to hear the story as well and like Acatl-tzin had become swept up in the tale that Itzcóatl wove. They seemed to understand Itzcóatl’s warning about avoiding death. It seemed the Aztec’s were far more accepting of the Last Great Adventure, as Dumbledore used to call it. They also all seemed to take a liking to a different person from Itzcóatl’s old life and Itzcóatl had overheard them speaking to each other about who they hoped might be born next and if that person might come to be a part of their temple. It was nice to see that his friends were remembered and nearly loved by the people who now were a part of Itzcóatl’s life. He might never see his friends and family again, but he was able to see a bit of them now among the Aztecs.

Today Itzcóatl was watching Acatl-tzin study the body of a child that appeared to have been killed under unusual circumstances. While death was not an unknown thing among the Aztec children, there being no hospitals like in the 21st century, this child’s life had not been an offering to a God and the signs that there was significant trauma prior to death seemed to be upsetting Acatl-tzin. Many people found the older man to be someone to be avoided. He was not politically powerful enough to warrant a great deal of flattering and his dislike for power fights was well known. Acatl-tzin cared nothing for those who would fight to be the Ruler beyond what his duty as Head Priest of one of the Death Gods required. He was a man far more comfortable dealing with the dead than the living. Harry often wondered if that was one of the reasons he so enjoyed the other man’s company, that and that Acatl-tzin reminded him a bit of Snape. Acatl-tzin had a sharp tongue when warranted but today he was strangely silent.

“It is not a pleasant death,” Itzcóatl looked down at the small broken body and felt the tears begin to fill his eyes. Tears were always so much quicker to come for children.

“No,” Acatl-tzin looked away from the child to where Itzcóatl had moved to lean over the child, letting his tears drop onto the wounds, washing away the damage. “It is almost as if a spirit had been called forth to kill the child.”

“Perhaps,” Itzcóatl look sadly at Acatl-tzin. “It is far more likely to have been a mortal that did this.”

Acatl-tzin nodded, not liking the confirmation of Itzcóatl’s words. “Are you certain, Itzcóatl-tzin?”

“It is a sad thing, but a certainty that no being other than a mortal has touched the child. There is no other power lingering around her than the touch of death calling her soul to the Underworld.”

“Lord Quauhtli will not be pleased. We have little information to go on as to who killed his daughter.” Acatl-tzin gently reached out to brush a strand of dark hair out of the child’s face. “Would you be willing to Call her forward that we may speak to her?”

“Have you asked Lord Death?”

Acatl-tzin nodded and moved away from the body towards the doorway to the courtyard beyond. “He has said nothing I did not expect. He will not keep you from Calling her if she is returned to him.”

“Very well.” Itzcóatl arched his long spine and rolled into a sprawl across the sun warmed stones of the courtyard. “Summon those you must and tonight I shall Call Citlalmina to us. Just remind them I cannot guarantee she will have the answers they seek.”

Acatl-tzin agreed and quickly moved off to find a younger priest to send out with the notice, leaving Itzcóatl alone in the courtyard. The scent of the dead bodies awaiting the rituals to be preformed before they could be returned to the earth was masked by the heavy scent of the flowers and the trees that were all around the city and in the Temples courtyard. Itzcóatl was thankful for them as the scent of a decomposing body waiting to be prepared was not at all pleasant.

Around him the priests went about their duties, occasionally stopping to touch him as they passed. This need they had to touch him had startled Itzcóatl at first but as the years went by he found it a pleasant reassurance that his humans were safe and nearby. It was strange at first how he had come to memorize he persons specific touch and scent. Now, even if he wasn’t scenting the air he could tell who was in the Temple simply based on their individual touch. Acatl-tzin for example always placed his hand on Itzcóatl’s shoulder, stroking it in long smooth moves before tapping his shoulder twice. Acatl-tzin’s second, Itzli, always rested his hand on Itzcóatl’s ribs for three seconds and the others all had their own place they preferred to touch him, but all of them seemed to gain reassurance in their place in the Temple and the world simply by being allowed that touch. The new priests were always tentative at first, as if he would turn around and snatch them up in his jaws. Itzcóatl always found that amusing because it never seemed to fail that the first of the new priests to touch him would be pressured into it and once they had done so it was as if a light had turned on in their heads. The fear they had felt at leaving their teaching schools and their parents homes would vanish and they would walk off with new purpose.

Yawning, Itzcóatl shifted and rolled his large body around on the stones, letting more of his body warm in the sun. Other than the poor young girl Acatl-tzin had been working on, the day was quite peaceful. The scents and sounds of the city were circling around him like a strange song, lulling him into a pleasant afternoon nap.

By the time he woke from his mid-day nap, Itzli and two of the younger priests were bringing him a roasted goat, still whole. While it was certainly better than the freshly slaughtered animal they had brought him after his hatching, it still wasn’t the bangers and mash or shepard's pie that he was more used to eating. Rising up Itzcóatl stretched himself out like a large cat, jaws opening wide and snapping shut at the end of a deep yawn.

“Has everything been prepared for tonight, Itzli,” asked Itzcóatl.

“Acatl-tzin has everything prepared and Quauhtli-tzin and his party has arrived. Acatl-tzin has brought them to the viewing chamber.” Itzli waved the other priests carrying the roast goat forward. “Eat now, Itzcóatl-tzin and then you may join them.”

“So pushy, Itzli.” Itzcóatl rolled his eyes but accepted the food. Reaching out he lifted the goat up towards his jaws, the lower jaw splitting wide like a snakes allowing Itzcóatl to swallow the goat whole. The feeling of his lower jaw parting and then closing together again was still strange even after all these years. Harry was used to strange though. Hell, his whole life has been strange, so this was nothing new. “Alright then. I best join them.”

The room that Acatl-tzin had moved Citalmina’s body to was just off the courtyard and had been built large enough for Itzcóatl to fit inside. Oft times he would use it as a bed chamber on the cold, wet nights but it was also used to hold the final ceremony to lead the souls of the dead into Mictlan. He was not surprised to find that Acatl-tzin was sitting by Quauhtli-tzin, his aide Yaotl and an older woman, likely Quauhtli’s wife or sister, and two small children, all of whom were drinking warm chocolate.

Acatl-tzin turned and smiled at Itzcóatl as he carefully moved into the room, avoiding the child’s body and the grieving family. “I see you have awakened, Itzcóatl-tzin.”

“Yes, it was a pleasant day for a long nap in the sun. Had a lovely roasted goat for dinner. Remind me to thank the old lady Ahuiliztil for that, by the way.”

The crying woman looked up at Itzcóatl with a mixture of awe, confusion and fear. Itzcóatl smiled at her. “Ahuiliztli always makes the best roasted goat,” Itzcóatl said with a sigh. “At least once every month she cooks it for me and has her sons bring it as an offering.” That seemed to removed the fear from the woman’s eyes and she gave him a small shy smile in return.

“This can be hard, my Lady. Citlalmina will be back before you, but she will only be a spirit. She cannot touch you and she cannot stay.”

She nodded sadly. “One cannot cheat Mictlantecuhtli.”

“Very true,” Itzcóatl smiled sadly because it was not always true. “If you are prepared, I will call her to you.”

Itzcóatl moved further into the room to look down upon the young girl whose life had been so cruelly taken. He was glad to see that Acatl-tzin had hidden the worst of the damage so that her family would not have to see what unspeakable things had been done to her. She was a pretty little thing, really. Large dark eyes, long black hair, that Itzcóatl felt should have a little crown of flower resting atop it. Smiling he reached out and carefully cupped the top of her head in his palm and whispered too softly for anyone else to hear. When his hand moved away a circlet of flowers rested atop her head.

“Citlalmina, little shooting star, I call to you. I, Itzcóatl, the Obsidian Serpent, son of Mictlantecuhtli call you back to the Fifth World,” his words came out soft but echoed through the room, heavy with the power of his magic and the approval of Lord Death.

Quauhtli and his party jumped in their seats as the body seemed to let out a breath. Acatl-tzin ok another long drink of his chocolate. Standing before the little girls body was the ghost of the little girl, wispy as the morning mists. The woman cried out, reaching towards the ghost.

“Mama.”

“Citlalmina!”

“Citlalmina,” Itzcóatl interrupted. “I know you want to be with your Mother but there is something we need to speak about. It will be hard and painful to remember but I need you to think back to yesterday evening, after you had gone to bed.”

The ghost wavered, fading in and out as her eyes widened. “I don’t want to…”

“I know, little shooting star.” Itzcóatl said. “I know it is scary, but I promise you nothing can hurt you now. You are under my protection. So can you tell me what happened? Who hurt you?”

Her body wavered out of sight for a moment before coming back into focus again. “I was sleeping…there was a noise. Footsteps.” Citlalmina’s eyes went wide, her body vibrating with fear as she looked to her Father’s left. “Uncle Yaotl was in my room and he touched me! Daddy told me no one but my husband was supposed to touch me there!” Her ghostly formed stepped back into Itzcóatl’s side. “I tried to scream and he hit me. He kept hitting me and I bit him when he touched me again and then…then it was dark.”

Itzcóatl was hissing deep in his throat, long fangs barred and venom dripping to the floor. Quauhtli had jumped to his feet and spun to face the man who had raped and killed his daughter. With a cry of rage Quauhtli launched himself at Yaotl, drawing his dagger. Acatl-tzin quickly pushed the woman and her children into the safety of Itzcóatl’s coils as the two men fought. Although Quauhtli was older he was also built more like a warrior whereas Yaotl was short and lean. Still Yaotl fought like a man knowing his death was waiting and Quauhtli fought like a man possessed by the need for vengeance. Two such dangerous forces facing off against each other, but only one would be left standing.

In the end Yaotl was left bleeding to death on the floor only feet away from the young girl he had murdered and her family was huddled around her spirit as Itzcóatl moved over him. He leaned down, his head hovering over Yaotl’s, his voice coming out in a hiss that was dangerously close to parseltongue. “Your death is certain, Yaotl. Will you confess your sins to me or wait to face Lord Death?”

Yaotl opened his mouth but only a gurgle of blood came out before he stopped breathing. Itzcóatl let out an angry hiss as he felt the man’s soul exit his body and attempt to flee. Fortunately for Citlalmina, one of Lord Death’s servants was waiting to snag Yaotl’s soul and deliver it to the very thrown of Mictlantecuhtli. Although Citlalmina and her family could not see them, Itzcóatl and Acatl-tzin could. Itzcóatl watched the ghost of a man who could do such evil to a child be pulled down to face the ultimate justice before turning to look over at the broken family safely contained in his coils.

“You may remain here for another hour before I must send Citlalmina back into Mictlantecuhtli’s care.”

Whipping at teary eyes the child’s Mother smiled at him. “Thank you, Itzcóatl-tzin.”

If there was one good thing about being tossed back in time, it was that he could do more to protect people than he could before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** Also you’ll probably wonder (or have already guessed) who the Grim Lord, the Twin Tricksters, the Red King and his wife the Wise Woman, the Dark Warrior and the Old Man of the Heavens are. So incase you haven’t picked up who they are supposed to be I’ll explain. The Grim Lord is Sirius Black. The Twin Tricksters are of course Fred and George Weasley. The Red King is Ron Weasley. The Wise Woman is of course Hermione Granger-Weasley. The Dark Warrior is Severus Snape and the Old Man of the Heavens is Dumbledore.
> 
> Also the ‘tzin’ at the end of names is meant as a title of respect for a person and their position in the hierarchy of the Empire.


	3. Chapter 3

 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 

 

**1328 AD; Tenochtitlán, Mexico, Temple of Itzcóatl**

Harry found that he was surprisingly pleased with his temple. It was rather large in size given that it was designed so that he could enter into every room in the complex while it should still be able to function for it’s human inhabitants as well. It was also further from the city than the other temples, but Itzcóatl was pleased by that as well. It meant he didn’t have to smell all of the sweaty bodies pressed into the city or the smell of blood from the sacrificial victims.

His temple was surrounded by a thick forest of trees and hills that perfumed the air. There was even a deep cave on one of the larger hills, which was really more of a stone cliff rising out of the earth, that Itzcóatl was slowly turning into a nice little hideaway. He was still trying to decide if he wanted to make a human sized secret passage from his temple to the cavern. He thought it might be handy since he had recently found out that he could take on his human form at will. It was almost like a reverse animagus where he went from animal to human instead of human to animal.

After all this time living as Itzcóatl, seeing his human form had come as a shock. He had almost forgotten what he'd looked like before. Itzcóatl, in the form of Harry Potter, had stood frozen staring, for the first time since he'd shifted form, at his reflection in a pond for over an hour.

He remembered being amazed at how fragile and vulnerable he felt in that form. Something that he still felt whenever he decided to take on the skin of his human form. As human, he didn’t have the acid-proof, fire retardant scales, the large curving hind claw or the venomous fangs that he did as a dragon. He was this small, fragile being covered in delicately pale flesh with blunt teeth and nails. His eyesight had remained as sharp in human form as it had in his draconic form, thankfully, but that was hardly going to protect him the way his other form could.

Itzcóatl wasn’t sure what he would have done if his eyesight had been as poor as it had been a lifetime ago. The Aztecs certainly didn’t have the skill or knowledge to make prescription lenses like he would have needed. And he didn’t have the knowledge to teach them how.

Still, even as a human Itzcóatl stood out. He was exotic looking next to the Aztecs. His black hair was long and wild, black as his obsidian colored scales. His eyes glittered like jewels behind long black lashes, something that was very different from the earthy brown eyes of the humans around him. His bone structure in his face was also very different, much finer, almost graceful looking next to the strong features of the faces of the Aztecs. His skin, which had not seen the sun in almost twenty-six years, was pale as milk.

When Acatl-tzin had first laid eyes on Itzcóatl in his human form, his reaction had been of stunned amazement and not a little attraction. Harry realized he'd been insensitive to his friend. He'd forgotten that, as a priest of Mictlantecuhtli, Acatl-tzin was expected to remain celibate. And here, he, Itzcoatl stood, naked in all his handsome glory. Harry had immediately apologized.

Now he realized, he was making an effort not to let Acatl-tzin see him in that form even though clothing had been ordered for him as soon as the Priests knew about this new ability. Harry had also realized that the people who saw him could tell he was not mortal even when he was dressed in the skin of his human form. They could sense the touch of his magic more sharply than any Muggle in his time could. It was almost as if all the Aztecs were at the very least, squibs. A fascinating idea, one that he would have a great deal of time to study and ponder over. Perhaps these Aztecs were the descendants of the Aztecs that had left the temple city Harry had been studying with Bill.

The Aztecs could see he wasn't mortal like themselves, but were confused. This stranger didn't look like any of the Gods they worshiped. So after days of pondering, he decided to experiment a bit. For several hours, he tried different combinations of features and coloration, attempting to find something that would be more familiar to what the Aztecs thought their Gods should look like.

In the end, he had chosen to let his feet and part of his legs shift to look more draconic, including the large raptor-like claw, which he had a tendency to tap when bored. Brightly colored feathers poked out from his black hair and his skin remained the obsidian color of his scales. His eyes were larger than what they should be for a human, the pupils also larger and matching in color to his dragon eyes. When he opened his mouth his canine teeth were the long curved fangs of a snake. If the mood struck him, he would also allow a long tail to extend from his spine, or a pair of small wings to grow from his back.

All in all, he found his newest form rather beautiful and suitably intimidating. He had found it a pleasing form to lounge across a golden throne in when the leaders of rival empires came calling. And come calling they did. Sometimes as an act of war, but more recently as an act of peace. Something unusual for the cultures of this time, in this part of the world.

Today a High Priest of the God Kukulkan, the Mayan Empire’s version of Quetzalcoatl, their current closest non-Aztec neighbors, was to arrive. Harry had sent one of the “song birds,” an Ocelot sized species of dragon known for it’s unparalleled singing voice and ability to mimic any sound it heard, as a messenger. It would not be long, in the grand scheme of things, before the Europeans found the Americas and began to wipe out the native cultures in their greed for land and gold. As much as Harry longed for his own time, he was not willing to watch these people, his people, be whipped out by the nations that he had once been a part of. He would not allow such barbarity to be acted out upon these people, even if by European standards the Aztecs were considered the barbarians.

They may still practice human sacrifice but at least they only sacrificed their prisoners of war and those who wanted to die on the blade of their Gods. Harry had begun to think that more Europeans had been sacrificed in the name of God during the various Crusades than the Aztecs had ever sacrificed. Not that he could truly know that.

So to prevent the deaths of countless thousands, he would change history. First, he would propose an alliance with the Mayans, warning them of the imminent European threat. Secondly, he would enlarge his empire and suggest the Mayan's do the same. Third, now sufficiently prepared, the two empires would drive the European interlopers far from their lands, effectively ending the Fifth World takeover before it began.

His wandering thoughts were interrupted by Acatl-tzin, who was standing in the entryway to the throne room. “Itzcóatl-tzin! The dragon of Kukulkan and his High Priest have arrived.”

Harry pulled his eyes from the ceiling and back towards his most favorite Aztec. “What of the dragon, Acatl-tzin?”

“He is obviously a child of Quetzalcoatl as you are, Itzcóatl-tzin, but his coloration is far different.”

“Green, as your texts say I should have been?” Harry asked, intrigued.

“No, my lord. His body is a bright blue with a golden belly and his feathers are purple and green. Other than that, his body is like a serpent, similar to your own.”

“Hmm,” Harry mused. Could this be another time traveling human like himself? The thought made his eyes widen behind the lurid red paint that streaked over them in a thick bar going from one side of his face to the other.

He could never forget that moment in the temple, with Bill by his side, when they had found that inscription that had brought him here. Was it possible Bill had also been drawn into the past as well but appeared in a different area?

Harry stood abruptly. Originally, he'd planned on greeting the delegation from a position of strength sitting on his throne. Showing them he had no fear that their strength was greater than his own. However, if this was someone he knew from his time line, he urgently needed to see this dragon in person. The snakes, draped over his shoulders, hissed their displeasure at the sudden movement, but Harry calmed them with a soft hiss.

Pausing in his hurry to leave, he turned to Actal-tzin. “Please send a Tototlcóatl ‘song bird’ to advise Tenoch-tzin of the arrival of our guests. I am sure he will wish to be a part of the coming discussions." Then he left his throne room for the large open courtyard at the center of his temple complex.

"As you wish, Itzcóatl-tzin." Acatl-tzin managed to say before his God vanished out the door. Surprised by the dragon's sudden departure, he shook his head and left the temple's throne room from the side entrance near Itzcóatl-tzin's throne. It would take him out to a small courtyard garden that was a favorite resting spot for the much smaller breed of dragons.

He didn't like the idea of Itzcóatl-tzin meeting the Mayan ambassadors on his own. There was always the chance the other dragon could attack him while he was in his human shape. Still, Acatl-tzin knew to trust his God to protect himself. Itzcóatl-tzin was hardly weak, what with being a skilled warrior (in his human form) as well as having the ability to call the dead to his aid if necessary. Taking a deep breath to fortify himself, Acatl-tzin went about his task. It would not do for Tenoch-tzin to be late.

The serpents on Harry's shoulders hissed their displeasure, yet again, because of all the rushed movements and sudden stops their owner was making. He hissed a warning for them to quiet down.

Harry knew he shouldn't have simply rushed out to greet the visitors this way. His mortal friend had warned and drilled him enough on the proper behavior of a leader but too often, like now, his impulsive nature drove him to do things his own way. Besides, the only other dragons he'd met so far were all normal dragons, not reincarnated people.

However, perhaps it was unwise of him to put so much hope in thinking the great dragon of Kukulkan was someone he knew. But he couldn't shake the hope and desire of being with someone from his former life. It was an ache he hadn't even been aware of until this moment. He'd give anything to see Bill, Hermione and Ron again.

The bright sun filled main courtyard forcing him to shade his eyes. This courtyard was by far the largest in his temple complex as it was designed for multiple heavyweight dragons to be able to land and relax and to allow large numbers of worshipers to seek shelter if needed. The ground here was not dirt but carefully inlaid carved stone and ceramic forming beautiful patterns, protection spells and even images of Itzcóatl.

The method was something he'd taken a liking to when he'd seen it in some old Roman ruins he'd visited once when he was just a wizard. To replicate something similar for a home he'd once hope he'd have, he'd taken the time to learn how such masterpieces were made and placed. The fact he never got the chance due to running around with Bill and other curse-breakers from location to location, then being reborn might have had a lot to do with that. However, once he was here, he finally got to use that skill to make this truly spectacular courtyard.

His introspection ended when he saw the dragon waiting for him, lounging indulgently in the sun, his serpentine face tilted upwards to take in the max amount of warmth on his face.

Harry paused where he was to stare in shock. The visitor was beautiful and certainly older than himself. The horns that had only just begun to grown over Harry's eyes as a dragon, were already prominently displayed on this dragon. He also seemed to have long tendrils at the front of his mouth that reminded Harry of the beards he had seen on elderly monks while touring through China and other areas of Asia.

Despite the obvious sign the dragon had reached full adult status, there was something in it’s pale golden eyes that seemed to speak to Harry of someone ancient and full of wisdom. They reminded him of someone from very long ago whose face had slowly begun to vanish from living memory leaving only the vaguest of feelings stirred within him as a child.

"Harry, my boy, I'm so glad to see you,” the older dragon said as it turned to face him.

Harry tilted his head and watched as the older, larger, dragon shifted into his human form. That feeling of recognition became stronger. There was something familiar about him but Harry couldn't figure out what.

The dragon of Kukulkan had shifted into a form similar to the one Harry chose for himself. The dragon kept his blue skin tone, the gold on black eyes and from his scalp red hair, not the right shade to be a Weasley though, grew long down his back. Out of the red hair, he could see the horns from above the dragons eyes, peeking out. Heavy gold earrings and collar that joined with a large carved and beaded necklace of jade and topaz could be seen from beneath the red hair. Gold and jeweled bracelets circled the dragon’s wrists and ankles. The design of them scarily similar to the ones Harry wore himself.

"You still have your mother's eyes, I see." The dragon turned humanoid smiled warmly at him, his gold on black eyes shifting into pale blue twinkling ones. Still he couldn't put his finger on just why he felt he knew this man. "I must admit I am glad to see you, my boy,” The dragon continued. “This was not at all what I had pictured the next great adventure to be, but I find-"

Harry interrupted with a gasp as recognition flared in his mind like the birth of a star. "Professor!"

He launched himself across the courtyard with a speed only a dragon, or perhaps a cheetah, could match. The man standing next to Professor Dumbledore barely had time to shift to the left to avoid being knocked down in Harry's enthusiasm to reach his Professor, the man who had been like a Grandfather to him.

Wrapping his arms about the younger looking Dumbledore, Harry pressed his face into Dumbledore’s collarbone. He could hear his serpents hissing their displeasure, but ignored them in favor of the sound of the heartbeat beneath his ear and the feel of the strong arms wrapping about him in the first hug he'd experienced in far too long.

“Professor,” he whispered on a choked breath.

“Ah, my boy, it is so good to see you again.”

“My Lord,” interrupted the Mayan standing at their side. “You know each other?”

“My dear Teyacapan, this is my Harry. The Chosen one, the Golden Son of Gryffindor House and my favorite student.”

The Mayan priest stared at Harry in shocked surprise, before bowing deeply to the younger dragon. “My Lord Ihuicatl-tzin has spoken great words about you, Lord Harry.”

“Ihuicatl-tzin,” Harry asked giving Professor Dumbledore a questioning look, his eyes tracing his mentor's new face and the red painted lines decorating his cheekbones and jaw.

“My new name, Harry. I'm sure you have one as well.”

“I do.” Harry released the professor and stepped back, reaching up to stroke the irritated snakes draped about his shoulders. “The Aztec’s call me Itzcóatl-tzin, the Obsidian Serpent.”

Professor Dumbledore chuckled and squeezed Harry's shoulder. “A most suitable name.”

Harry grinned. “I thought so, though if I was younger I would have said it was a better name for Professor Snape.”

“Perhaps so.” Dumbledore glanced over at the High Priest who had accompanied him. “Well, Teyacapan, are you ready to begin?”

The High Priest of Kukulkan nodded, glancing between the two dragons. “If you are, my Lord.”

Dumbledore smiled widely, his eyes twinkling like stars. “Shall we go inside, Harry - Sorry, Itzcóatl.”

“Sure.” Harry waved Teyacapan and Dumbledore ahead of him. “Acatl-tzin, the High Priest of Mictlantecuhtli has sent a Tototlcóatl to the current leader of the Aztec Empire, Tenoch-tzin. Once they have returned we may begin. Can I offer you some food or beverage while we wait?”

“It would be most appreciated, my dear boy.”

“Itzli,” Harry called out. “Our guests require food and drink.”

The tall, lean form of the young priest appeared out of the shadowed doorway to the interior of the temple. He nodded at Itzcóatl-tzin and left quietly out of the room. He was, as always, one of the most efficient of the priests who occupied Itzcóatl-tzin’s temple. Not that there were many of those yet.

Within minutes of Itzli leaving the room, servants appeared carrying a low table, cushions to sit upon, and enough food, wine, and warm chocolate to serve the entire royal court.

Outside a loud screech, almost like the cry of an eagle, warned anyone below to move out of the way as an Omihuictlicóatl dragon swooped down into the courtyard, back winging to a landing at the last minute. Out of all the dragons living among the Aztec’s, the Omihuictlicóatl was the most startling for Harry as it looked almost identical to the Horntails of his old world. They had the same yellow eyes, the same brown skin with a paler, almost butter yellow belly, the same spiked tail, and bronze horns protruding from its head, neck and back. The main difference seemed to be the intelligence of the breed here and the fact that its wings were not part of its arms like the Horntail’s were.

Harry sighed at the sight of it and the man carefully climbing down from it’s back. He should have known Tenoch-tzin would have taken one of the more impressive breeds to the temple rather than to simply catch a ride on one of the smaller courier breeds. “Itzli, please have the cooks bring a roasted goat out for Tenoch-tzin’s ride.”

“Of course, Itzcóatl-tzin.” Itzli swept back out of the room along with the majority of the remaining servants.

Tenoch-tzin was already striding into the room, even as Acatl-tzin came in from the same direction that Itzli had exited through. Tenoch-tzin was a leader in every sense of the word. He commanded one's attention. Where Acatl-tzin more easily slipped into the shadows, Tenoch-tzin was a calm force in the midst of a storm and Harry had found himself greatly appreciative of that steady nature on more than one occasion. He could only hope that would hold true for today and help him and Dumbledore to get their respective empires to join forces and begin preparing for the future both Wizards were aware would come to this part of the world in the next few hundred years.

"Ah, Itzcóatl-tzin, it appears your guest did arrive as you said they would," Tenoch-tzin stated with a wide smile that did not reach his eyes.

The younger dragon huffed and shook his head. He knew that despite Tenoch-tzin believed his words about the dangers the Spanish represented in the coming future, his ally was still hesitant to trust a foreign empire.

"They did only moments ago. May I present, the High Priest of Kukulkan, Teyacapan-tzin, and the great Tonatiucóatl dragon of Kukulkan and my former Headmaster, the Wise Old Man of the Stars, Ihuicatl-tzin."

Tenoch-tzin's eyes widened as he realized the dragon man sitting across from Itzcóatl-tzin was one of the great magical warriors the dragon had told them about.

Harry continued with the introductions, noting with amusement Tenoch-tzin's reaction. "Teyacapan-tzin, Ihuicatl-tzin, may I present to you the head of the Aztec Empire and High Priest of the Southern Hummingbird, Tenoch-tzin, and the High Priest of Mictlantecuhtli, Acatl-tzin."

"It is a great honor to meet you, Teyacapan-tzin and Ihuicatl-tzin," Acatl-tzin replied smoothly, with an incline of his head.

Dumbledore, Ihuicatl-tzin, chuckled and smiled widely at the two Aztec's, his eyes twinkling like mad. "I would like to say I have heard much of you from my student," he glanced over at Harry, "but, I fear we have been out of touch for too many years."

Harry shook his head in amusement, "Quite so, Professor. But we can change that."

"Indeed, my boy," Dumbledore said warmly.

"Well, then..." Tenoch-tzin sat down to the right of Harry, as Acatl-tzin sat to the dragons left. "Perhaps it is best if we begin with why we are all here."

Harry sat up straighter, his amused expression quickly shifting to something more serious. "I'm sure the Professor … uh, Ihuicatl-tzin, knows as well as I do that in a few hundred years strangers from across the ocean will come to conquer our lands, steal our gold, and subjugate our people."

Teyacapan-tzin and Acatl-tzin all looked startled and upset over this stunning news. "Surely this is not so?" Acatl-tzin demanded, his tone sharp, masking his growing concern.

"The Conquistadors." Ihuicatl-tzin shared a look with Itzcóatl, his usually mirthful eyes going sharp and flat. He raised his clasped hands up, resting his chin upon them, elbows pressed heavily on the table top.

Harry nodded, absently stroking one of the long constrictors laying across his shoulders.

His visitors stared at the pair in consternation.

 

 

\- - HP - - - Temeraire - - - HP - - -

 

 

It was hours later before all the explanations and plans had been hashed out. Once their allies had been convinced that the danger was very real though distant, it wasn't hard to begin laying out plans for expanding their empires borders, training their warriors and healers, and drawing up and signing a peace agreement between their two people.

Feeling a sense of accomplishment, the group now relaxed with some warm chocolate and grilled lizard. The formal talks done, it was time for some reminiscing between Harry and Dumbledore with Teyacapan-tzin and Acatl-tzin listening in fascination about the people and events the two had shared in another dimension.

Harry and Dumbledore shared stories both sad and amusing; recounting the first prank the twins had pulled at Hogwarts, Harry's first Quidditch game, Severus and Lily's falling out, the notorious Whomping Willow incident that had nearly turned Severus into a werewolf, his Godfather being sent to Azkaban, Lily and James’ first date, the founding of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Association, and that last battle on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Their tales grew longer as they talked the hours away until the moment when Harry reached the part about his hatching and finding himself in the past of a different world on a different Earth. He spoke of the Aztec's he had met, the plans he had put into motion and the things he still wanted to do and see. And for the first time in a long while he let himself truly accept all he had lost and all he had gained.

"Stop twinkling at me, old man," he grumbled fondly.

"Forgive me, my boy. It's simply been too long."

Harry rolled his eyes and sprawled back into Acatl-tzin's shoulder. "You see what I had to deal with as a child, Acatl." he sighed dramatically. "I was doomed from the start."

"So it would appear, Itzcóatl-tzin," replied Acatl-tzin, amused.

Dumbledore chuckled fondly and waved his hand, a scroll jerking out of the leather carry-all that he had brought with him that now sat on a table nearby. The scroll floated through the air, dropping gently into Harry's lap. Neither High Priest seemed disturbed by the blatant use of magic.

Harry lifted the scroll, rolling it over in his hands. “What is this?”

The former headmaster gave him one of his damned twinkling smiles that Harry knew meant the old wizard was up to something. “A Letter from the Dog Star, Pek’Ikan,” Dumbledore said, innocently.

Eyes widening, Harry quickly opened the scroll, noting the familiar script. “Sirius,” he whispered in awe. “He’s here…”

“He is.” Dumbledore's smile softened. “He has been here for some 30 years now. He's in the capital city at this time.”

“But how did you know I would be here?”

“We didn’t at first. But when I heard of the abilities the Great Itzcóatl of the Aztec Empire had, well I knew it could only be you. The missive you sent sealed the deal as they say.”

Harry rubbed the heel of his palm over his eyes, wiping away the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“Are you well, Itzcóatl-tzin,” Acatl-tzin asked worriedly.

“Yes. Yes, I am, Acatl.” Harry turned his head on Acatl-tzin’s shoulder, looking up at the old priest, his first friend among the Aztec’s. “The Dog Star, or as Ihuicatl-tzin called him, Pek’Ikan, is my godfather Sirius Black, the Grim Lord.”

“Ah.” Acatl-tzin nodded. “So another of your dear ones has been reborn here. I am sure the other priests will be glad to hear it, My Lord.”

Harry chuckled. “They might not after they meet him. He's a mischievous sort of man, quite fond of pulling pranks.”

“Indeed. He was well known for it as a boy.” Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling once again. “It is one reason he's known as the God of Mischief, as well as the Guiding Star.”

“The Guiding Star? Sirius,” Harry asked amused by the thought of the man he remembered guiding anyone.

“Well, he is named after the north star which sailors used to guide them home. As such he is worshiped by travelers who wish to always find their way back home. He is a man whose suffered much so that he might find his way home again to you and Professor Lupin.”

“Did Professor Lupin get reborn as well?”

“I'm afraid not. So far it has just been Sirius and myself among the Mayan.”

“Oh,” Harry sighed sadly.

“I am sorry, my boy.”

“It’s alright, sir. I'm just glad that at least you and Sirius are here. It’s nice to talk with someone from the old days.”

“That it is. Perhaps one day, if the Gods smile upon us, some of our other dear ones will be reborn with us.”

Harry smiled and unconsciously shifted back into his dragon form, coiling himself about Dumbledore and Acatl-tzin, resting his large head next to Acatl-tzin who began to stroke his head. Dumbledore also shifted, slowly changing forms as he coiled himself about Teyacapan-tzin, Acatl-tzin and Itzcóatl-tzin. He smiled down at the two priests and his most precious student.

 

[ ](http://s28.photobucket.com/user/MiyuMoon/media/Itzcoatl_Ihuicatl_zpslao9ocbk.jpg.html)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------
> 
> AN: Itzcóatl is on the left and Ihuicatl is on the right. Art is by Laurelhach23 on deviantArt


End file.
